marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X23 3PAR (The Sisters) (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Sarah Kinney (genetic template's mother, deceased); James Howlett (genetic template's father); Laura Kinney (genetic template / "sister"); Gabby & Bellona ("sisters") Zelda & six unnamed clones ("sisters", deceased); Extended family via Laura Kinney | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Facial scarring | CharRef = | Citizenship = Unknown | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former assassin | Education = Extensive training in skills useful to assassination | Origin = Clone of Wolverine | PlaceOfBirth = Alchemax Genetics unrevealed | Creators = Tom Taylor; David Lopez; David Navarrot | First = All-New Wolverine Vol 1 1 | Death = All-New Wolverine Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin X23_3PAR was one of at least ten clones of Wolverine created by Alchemax Genetics, a division of Alchemax. The project was overseen by Robert Chandler, with security provided by Captain Mooney. The girls were created and trained to serve as bodyguards for humanitarian missions and other personnel. Much like Laura before them, they were often abused by their handlers, particularly Mooney. She was incapable of feeling pain, the result of nanites implanted in her body that were slowly killing her. With six of her sisters dead due to fatalities on missions, or as a result of the nanites, she escaped along with Bellona, Zelda, and Gabby. They were assisted in their escape by Kimura, who armed and equipped them before sending them after Alchemax for revenge for stealing property from The Facility. Revenge on Alchemax Genetics With the arms supplied by Kimura, the Sisters launched a campaign against Alchemax, targeting their personnel for assassination. 3PAR attempted assassination of Chandler's son, but failed, subsequently death in Paris. Her death leaves different impacts on each of The Sisters (Earth-616), and Wolverine. The Sisters established a hideout in the sewers of New York City. When Gabby snuck out to confront Wolverine over 3PAR's death, she inadvertently led Laura to them. Laura herself was unknowingly being followed by Captain Mooney and Alchemax soldier's with confrontation, until Taskmaster arrived and shot the three fugitive clones. |Personality = Dying almost as quickly as she was created, there isn't much known about her personality, but what readers have seen reveals her to be some extent strategical, despite taking a reckless risk that ended in her checkmate and suicide dive off of the eiffel tower in Paris. | Powers = Insensitivity to Pain: As a result of Alchemax Genetics' experiments, the Sisters are unable to feel pain; | Abilities = Expert Covert Ops Training: Along with her fellow sisters, 3PAR was extensively trained as an assassin and bodyguard. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Despite being a clone of Wolverine, 3PAR lacked her healing factor. She also possessed a greatly reduced life expectancy due to the presence of foreign nanomachines in her bloodstream. Presumably the elimination of these machines from her body would have restored her health, however 3PAR died before these events. | Equipment = 3PAR was equipped with body armor, an armored mask, * Like all of the Sisters, 3PAR's bloodstream was presumably infested with nanomachines. This provides her with complete insensitivity to pain, had she of lived longe, it would have likely resulted in a greatly-reduced lifespan. It's unclear how the nanites are affected by (or effect) her healing factor. | Transportation = | Weapons = Type of sniper rifle, bazooka, and a handgun similar to her sister Gabby's | Notes = * According to Taylor, each of the Sisters reflected a particular aspect of Laura's personality. "The sister (reference to X23_3PAR) lost in issue #1 was driven but fatalistic, another aspect of Laura we’ve seen in the past." | Trivia = }} Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Clones of Laura Kinney Category:Scarred Category:Suicide